


Running From The Darkness

by RainningDoom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainningDoom/pseuds/RainningDoom
Summary: "Such a childish fear, but it made so much sense to have. The dark was not a friend to the living, daemons crept about in the shadows, their eyes glowing with bloodlust. Their voices bouncing ‘bout one’s mind, until it struck your very core and froze you in place. Children had the right idea; the dark should be feared. But that sad truth was that there were monsters even in the light, and they wore the masks of those around us. Nowhere was safe, not until you were dead."I hope you enjoyed my first story. Honestly, I'm not a fabulous writer. I am simply a fan girl, who ends up doing these story story ideas and never finishing them. I never feel the push to finish them, because only I ever read them. I want to try and change that, so if you enjoy this, please let me know.Enjoy!~





	1. The Falling of Insomnia

_Such a childish fear, but it made so much sense to have. The dark was not a friend to the living, daemons crept about in the shadows, their eyes glowing with bloodlust. Their voices bouncing ‘bout one’s mind, until it struck your very core and froze you in place. Children had the right idea; the dark should be feared. But that sad truth was that there were monsters even in the light, and they wore the masks of those around us. Nowhere was safe, not until you were dead._

 

I sighed, crumbling the paper under my hand and throwing it across my room to the trash can. Though it hit the rim of it and fell to the floor. Common sense said to move the trash can closer, but I was busy trying to get this sketch to look right. I just couldn’t seem to get it right. And I wasn’t putting the pencil down until the sketch looked decent at the very least. Slipping my hand into the drawer of the desk that was cracked open, I felt around for the small package of gum. I found myself so often chewing my tongue when I drew, leaving it with sores and wounds. So, my solution had become chewing gum, it was better than chewing on my pencils, though I still did that. But I claim that to be a nervous habit.

Trying once more with the paper, I gave a huff. I just couldn’t get the eyes to be the same size, and the nose was still looking funny. With a huff I put the pencil down and got up, crumpling the paper and picking up the trash on the floor. I was not a good shot, and today had been a good day with my aim. Once all the trash was where it should have been I looked around my small apartment. It was nice for one person, and the rent wasn’t horrible. Granted the area wasn’t great but I didn’t have any troubles so far thankfully. Quickly at the thought, I knocked on a piece of wood. Superstition, I know, but I hated the thought of jinxing myself. With a grumble of discomfort, I looked to see I was still wearing pants and made quick work of taking them off, as well as my bra. With both articles of clothing off, I rolled my shoulders. A sigh of content escaping my lips, feeling the stress and discomfort fade. I was not a fan of pants, but they were better than dresses.

Don’t get me wrong I will wear them, but not a fan. I’m not really into the girly things in life, I like video games and comics. Lately, I had gotten into this one on the phone called King’s Knight. It was entertaining, to say the least when it came to killing time. Still, I always had a fondness for the slice of life styled games. Going back to my desk I went to retrieve said object, with a light tap waking it up and checking the time. It was also when the date hit me. Today was the signing of the peace treaty, how could I forget? Oh, that’s right, I have a horrid memory. Granted I had a photographic memory, I could recall a face or a landmark, but Gods forbid it to be a name of something/someone or have anything to do with words. When it came to meeting new people names had a way of being forgotten in record time. And for information, I was hopeless. I was lucky I made it through school with above average grades. I wasn’t your straight A student, but I did often get B’s and C’s, sometimes a couple A’s. I was great at science, but English was my downfall.

Quickly I moved to the television and grabbed the remote to flick it on, to watch the News cover the historic event. This would mean the end of the war and peace for our King. While I didn’t know him, my mom had been a big fan of his, having a childhood crush on the man. Wishing he’d fall for a commoner like her, sweep her off her feet. My mom had been a funny one, but then again wasn’t that the dream of most girls? Find themselves a prince charming to sweep them away to wonderland?

Granted I wasn’t much for that, my mom always said I was weird like that. But I’m fine with it, it makes me unique. But it still didn’t stop girls from asking about a dream guy. I just always say a nice guy, who won’t treat me like trash, they’d be supportive and love me. I’d treat them the same way. I don’t care about money, while it makes life easier, I wouldn’t mind living in a cardboard box if it meant they loved me truly. Most girls didn’t get it, but some did. Most were for looks and money, I was more personality, but I’ll admit, looks played into it too sometimes. But a shit personality was a complete turn off for me, I refuse to date an asshole.

 

Pulling myself from my thought and I looked at the king on TV, and my heart ached for him. He looked so much older than he was told to be, and it seemed he needed a brace for his leg. I prayed quietly to myself that he might find peace after this. Afterward, I got up to grab a glass of water when I felt the ground shake. Looking at the Television I felt my eyes widen, right before it got cut off there was an explosion and yelling. A crawling cold settled into my heart. What just happened? I thought we were going to have peace! I felt numb, a humming in my body. I couldn’t breathe and started to panic. I felt the fear grip my mind, but not before I felt the earth shake more, dust falling from the ceiling causing me to cough. This place wasn’t built for bombs shaking the ground. Quickly I grabbed my backpack that held my art stuff and ran to my room grabbing clothes and throwing on a pair of pants and a bra. Then to the kitchen to grab bottles of water and jerky. I didn’t know where I’d go after this, and this was better than no food. Pushing everything down and zipping it shut I ran to the bathroom grabbing a brush and toothbrush and toothpaste, shoving them into the front pockets of the bag. Grabbing my phone and shoving it in my pockets along with my wallet, I grabbed my backpack and jacket that was near the door and ran out of the building as it shook once more. I had to hold onto the railing going down the stairs scared they’d fall out from under my feet. When the shaking stopped I continued down the stairs and saw a small bundle wailing. It seemed the last shake had released the floodgates for the gangs in the area, and the child’s mother was there with a gaping hole in her chest, blood pooling around her. Looking around I walked over to the small bundle. It looked like the mother had done her best to hide them, even gave her life. Sadly, the sickos around here only wanted her, leaving the child motherless. Looking around I took a shaky breath; the mother still had a diaper bag on her. They’d probably just come back from the park.

My mind told me to run, but leaving a child like this here, to hell with that. But maybe that was the maternal side of me, wouldn’t be shocked, I’d always been a sucker for children. Peeling the bag away from the cold body I tried not to gag on the scent and sight of being so close to death. Putting it over my own shoulder and grabbing the baby I left the building as another rumble happened. The small one cried and softly I tried humming bouncing them in my arms. It helped a bit, but I knew it takes time. Babies always knew the difference in heartbeats and voices. I just hoped the child would grow used to me in time. Looking around the streets I made my way about, dodging every moving body, and if I heard cries of pain I stayed clear of that area. Insomnia wasn’t safe anymore, and I had to get out of here, no it wasn’t just me anymore. But that only drove me more. I know I should check on my friends, but if they saw me they’d understand. I always played the motherly role. Honestly, I heard some of the guys bet I’d be the child hoarder or cat. Yep, they thought I’d become the crazy cat lady, or that mother that you swore just gave birth to an entire tribe of children. But they only meant it with love.

 

Though the stomping of metal made me go ridged and look around in panic. I had heard of the horror tales of the MTs, they struck fear into any sane person. Looking down I noticed a manhole and lifted the lid and crawled down the ladder and placed the child on a ledge before climbing up slightly to slide it back into place. I knew this place wasn’t ideal, but down here, it was safe facing rats and sewage then death up above. I was just happy I wore my boots and had packed my tennis shoes. Grabbing the child and pulling the blanket over their nose I continued my way out. Mentally praying I wasn’t getting lost and dooming two lives. Shifting through the water and waste I held the baby close to my chest, humming to them and ignore every sane sense in me to throw up from the smell. The baby wasn’t even content but wasn’t crying, only whimpering. Finally, I saw a little light and when I looked I saw a pipe, leading to a pond of some sort. I could hear commotion above me but couldn’t see any troops. So, I guessed it was for the road above me. I knew where I was because I came this way once before. Not far was an outlook where you could see Insomnia. I tried to draw it once but never finished it. I had a nasty habit of doing that, leaving my art half finished and never touched again.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed, the water was deep where I was, but it was our only way out unless I wanted to try and find another way, and personally, I didn’t want to risk it or go back into the smelly sewage. My clothes were bad enough now. Looking at the child I looked around and sighed. How to get out of here, keep the child dry, and our stuff. Granted I had a plastic backpack, too many times had I been out in the rain to get my supplies ruined, finally, I just invest in it to save money in the long haul. But the diaper bag was cloth and had a cute little teddy bear print on it. Letting out a sigh I set my bag down taking my jacket off and wrapping the child, then unzipped the bag to place them in it. Putting my pack back on and lifting the child a bit higher, to my head level I got into the water. It wasn’t pleasant at all, it was dark with gunk, and cold. But I waded through it, it was a bit of a challenge with the water up to my chest, but when I reached the “dock” of the pond I put the child on it first before climbing up myself. Wringing out my hair and clothes the best I could I took the jacket off the child and put it back on to give me some sort of warmth. Looking around I sighed, finally looking in the bag to find empty bottles, and formula mix made sense for a mother on the go. Diapers, baby powder, change of clothes, and a few chewing toys with a binky. Judging the fact, I saw no baby food I'd say this child wasn’t even a year yet. Sad, but maybe a good thing, it wouldn’t be too disheartening for the child.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I put everything back into the bag like how it had been and zip it up. Getting my stuff together I picked the child up and started on my way up slowly. Looking, and listening for the heavy metallic steps or MTs. They were the common troops in this war from what I knew, but also most armors had metal on it, and moving it made a sound. Being sneaky in armor wasn’t easy, and I don’t think Niflheim cared for stealth from the looks of it right now. But the sounds of a roaring engine caught my ear and I was quick to duck for cover holding the child close to protect them. Thankfully it seems they fell asleep, tired from crying before. Knowing children though, it doesn’t take long before their up and at it again. When the car passed, and I couldn’t hear it anymore I continued out and looked back to see they had made a checkpoint. Thankfully I wasn’t behind it, and I managed to sneak my way out onto the open road. A sigh escaping me as I looked down. “We have a long, and dangerous way to go.” And with that, I set off to make my way to the nearest outpost.


	2. Calm After The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra finally meets the boys, and the shock finally hits her. But all is good in the end. Also we find out a bit more of the child, and find out a bit on Kassandra~

The walk to the outpost took a while, the sun was setting by the time I got there and had started to rain. The baby was a mess, screaming and crying from the chill. But what I deemed the worst was that the daemons were coming out to play, begging to rip flesh from bone. To hear the screams of agony and anguish. It was like a drug for them, that they could only get at night. It was horrifying, hearing them so close by. In the walls of Insomnia, you never heard them, I only knew them from the few times I’ve been out of the city. And they weren’t that many since I didn’t fight, and I had a habit of losing track of time. It was a bad thing to have outside the walls. But there weren’t any walls anymore, no longer a safe haven that I could hide in. Where I could pretend that the night had no bad except for the humans that simply had no mercy in their heart.

 

I could hear a goblin laughing trying to chase me, right as I got into the outpost it stopped from the light shining on it. It let out a cry and ran off back to its little pack. The baby let out a whine and I tried my best to calm him, making so cooing noises and hold them close to my chest. I looked about trying to see where I could go to sit down, and quickly saw a restaurant. They’d have a restroom in there, and a changing table probably. And maybe I could ask if they could heat some water up, so I can give the little one food. I didn’t know when they last ate, or if they needed to be changed, they probably did. I made my way inside, and the warmth of the air made me shiver, realizing how cold I truly was. The man at the counter looked at me, wide-eyed. All I could do was walk up to him and ask him where the restroom was. Once he pointed it out to me I said my thanks and went in it.

But it was when I was inside of the restroom and able to see myself did I understand why he gave me that look. I had dust stuck in my hair red hair, the water causing it to clump together. And my clothes were soaked, but also had a red stain from the mother’s bag. My face was red, though I couldn’t tell if it was from the silent tears that fell, or the chill I had felt outside. I had a few cuts that I hadn’t even felt until I saw them. Funny how that worked really, but that was how bodies dealt with it to prevent total shock. Something I was sure would set in soon if I didn’t heat up, and ale to take in what just happened. I’m just happy I look worse off than I really am. The stain on my shirt, had it been a true wound, I would have been dead, or on its doorsteps. And it wouldn’t be a quick and painless death, that was for sure.

 

I shook my head, looking to the baby. I have to get the little one situated, also a good time to find out if it was a boy or girl. At least then I’d know what I’d be dealing with in a sense of changing. So, opening the changing table I grabbed from paper towels and laid them down on the table, and began to get the soiled clothes off the child. The bag opened so I could grab a diaper and change of clothes. And finding a small pack of wipes in a pocket I had overlooked before. With the clothes off, I changed the diaper and discovering that the child was, in fact, a girl. I made sure he was cleaned well, recalling that when you wiped a baby it was front to back because by the seven would it not be a pleasant day if you went the other way. Afterward, I did my best to dry the little one off. Then the fight to put a diaper on as she squirmed about, and then more so when I went to dress her in new clothes. Though once she realized they were warmer she seemed to calm a tad. Now to try and fix what I could of myself, while taking care that the baby wouldn’t get hurt. But first I threw the soiled diaper away in the trash and grabbed my bag quickly. I locked the door to the restroom and took my shirt off. Making sure to stay close to the changing table. Once I was down to my undergarments, I grabbed the child and washed both of our hands. They seemed calm and I went in their bag and gave them their pacifier. She made a content sound with half-lidded eyes and enjoyed herself. Meanwhile, I tended to my own self. Cleaning what I could and changing into something dry to prevent sickness. Afterward, I rung the clothes out over the sink as best as I could. And then went to the hand dryer to force them to dry a bit more. The noise wasn’t the most pleasant thing for the child, but she didn’t panic too bad, something I was thankful for. After they weren’t drenched I put them back in my bag and grabbed our things and picked the child up. I unlocked the door and went out, to see the man was at the stove, cooking up some food for what looked to be newcomers. It was a group of boys, they looked worn down, but their clothes didn’t scream hunter. More like that of city folk, but maybe that was just their style. Setting my bags down at a booth and grabbing a bottle and my wallet I went up to the counter. The man looked back, placing the food down for the boys, then looked to me.

“I hate to bother you sir, but do you think I could ask you to heat some water for me, please. And can I also get a plate of Chili con Carne please.” I said, already pulling out the Gil from my wallet. I know it wasn’t common for city folk to have Gil, but I drew for a living. Not all my commissioners came from the city, so I held onto in case I ever took a trip out. Came in hand sometimes. Certain places weren’t worth the night time travel back.

He gave me a shy smile and took the bottle carefully from my hand and got to work. When the bottle and food were done I handed him the Gil, a soft smile on my face. I shifted to make myself more able to carry the items and the child, but one of the boys from the group got up and took them.

“Please, allow me to assist you, miss.” His voice was soothing to my ears, its tone elegant, yet regal. It held something of higher standings. I smiled and gave my thanks heading to my booth and he set my things down.

“Thank you, sir, it was kind of you to help me,” I said as I set the child down, and tried to set the child up. “It means a lot, can’t be sure who is kind these days.”

He nodded his head, giving a glance to the child. “You are very much welcome miss, do have a good day.” He said, then left back to his group. Before I feed myself, I made sure the child came first. Though she made a giant fuss over it.

Softly I spoke to them. “Please try and eat something, I don’t know when you ate last, and I don’t know where we’ll be staying next.” I looked in my mind, trying to think of anything to help persuade the child into taking the bottle. It wasn’t an easy feat, but I got the task done. I then got to my own food that was getting cold by now. The boys seemed to be in some sort of debate or something from the sounds of it. But while I was eating I heard a laugh that was so pure and joyful it made my heart twist. Recalling all that I was putting off, waiting for the emotional wall my mind built quickly to crumble. And it was the rumbling sound that triggered it. It had only been the large one from the group of boys banging on the table, but it caused me to scream, looking around panicked, tears about to run. _“Not now, anything but now! Wait until I’m alone, I can do that! I’m strong, I have to be!”_ But my mind yelling at my emotions only caused them to fall faster. When was I ever strong? I always ran, never fought a single thing in my life. And that was counting teachers who graded my paper wrong! I never fought anything, I just let it happen or fled the scene. Hadn’t I done that to get here also? I left my friends, who could be dead, so I could live another day. But I had done it for the child, right? Or was I just thinking that to justify my own cowardice? I couldn’t tell anymore, but I could hear something coming closer, but what I saw wasn’t what was real. My mind was tricking me, I saw a shadow walking at me with fangs and red eyes. I shut my eyes tight, my hands covering my ears as the voices filled my head with doubt. _“MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!!”_ I’d beg my mind, but only the voices replied in laughter, enjoying my fear, my desperate cries. Oh, how pathetic I must look to those around me, shaking as though I were a simple leaf in the breeze, yet tears came down as though they were a mighty waterfall. I couldn’t see it, but my face must have been as red as a tomato. Oh, and the idea of pity only made it worse for me. I didn’t want pity, I got it all the time from my weakness. It’s not like I asked to be weak, I wanted to be tougher. But alas, my body wasn’t made that way, it was dainty and frail. And emotionally I was a mess, I was consumed with my empathy for others, but in a sense that makes you strong. But how is that going to be useful for earning money out here?

I felt something warm land on my shoulder and I thrashed about in panic. It was warm, but I couldn’t see through the tears, through the fear. The darkness that covered my vision with tempting thoughts, whispering into my ears that made my finger ache to rip out the veins in my body as I felt the blood pulse through them.

 

But the moment the child cried my body went still, all the bad things fading away. I could deal with myself later, they needed me more. I was nothing in comparison of needs. They had a bright future, so I needed to make sure they got to it. Even if I had to drag myself through the mud, it was the least I could do since the child lost their parent. I didn’t even know where the father was, but I could safely bet if the mom was in Insomnia the dad was too and was probably dead.

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve, and looked to the child, a fake smile on my face. My voice though shaky, I forced it to sound decent. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry I scared you, shh. Everything is okay, I promise.” I said picking her up and bouncing her lightly. I noticed the group of boys were around me, and the big guy had been the one who had touched me, cause he seemed to laugh.

“Your funny kid, you cry and freak out but the minute you hear the child cry you stop.” His chuckle made me blink with my bloodshot eyes to look at them.

“Sorry if I freaked you out... I'm just shaken up is all… I just got here, and I’m still not over what just happened.” The boys seemed to nod their head, though the black-haired boy looked up, his eyes sorrowful, yet anger danced deep inside his blue eyes. I didn’t know why, but I felt like I saw him from somewhere, though where, and his name was a loss to my mind.

 

“Were you in the city?” His voice cracking with emotions, maybe he was asking in hopes of finding someone. I mean I couldn’t help him there, but maybe I could give him some hope.

“I was…it was awful. I didn’t see much though, just a lot of screams. But I lived in the more out skirted area. The only reason things got bad around there was from the buildings not being made to take the vibrations of an explosion. But they weren’t around my area. But there were MTs crawling about…” I spoke softly, taking breaths, my fingers tapping down a line to keep the breakdown at bay. Index to the thumb, middle to the thumb, ring to the thumb, and thumb to ring and repeat. So long as I didn’t focus on what I said it couldn’t hit me, so long as my feet were on the ground, I was steady, I wouldn’t fall through. I could keep standing and keep strong. Right?

The gentleman who helped me before nodded his head in thought. Taking in what I said and thinking over the facts.

“I got out through the sewers, the area I was in didn’t have just MTs, so it was just safer. I was lucky I got out of there and not lost. But I could hear them above them walking, they weren’t being quiet, and beforehand, I had been watching the signing. But there was an explosion before everything cut out. I’m sorry, but if you were looking for someone or know more, I’m not much help. All I can say was what I have.” I said with a sigh, closing my eyes, feeling the sting of the tears, and my body slowly feels drained and strung up with stress and fear.

It was the peppy blond that spoke up next with a smile. “Hey, you seem good with kids though. They’re a cute one, could I get a picture with you holding them?” He asked, holding up a camera. I knew I looked like a mess, but the request seemed so innocent. I nodded my head, turning the child to face the boy’s camera. I put on a soft smile, tickling the child behind their ear softly making them giggle. I heard the click and moved to have a better hold of the child.

“I actually found her, didn’t see the dad anywhere and their mom had... um... passed in the lobby of my apartment complex. I didn’t think it would be right to leave her there, so I kind of grabbed her and left. I didn’t know what the MTs or the gangs would do to her.” I said with a sigh, I felt bad partly, cause what if the dad was alive, and without his child. The man would be distraught, or I hope he would like a proper father, not some kind of deadbeat.

I looked back up to the blond, once again, after seeing his face better I swore I’d seen it before. It was frustrating not being able to tell from where though. I wanted to ask, but I thought how stupid would I sound? How do you even word it right? Just say: _“Oh hey, by the way, you two have faces I feel like I’ve seen before, have we ever met before. Sorry I have a memory the size of a gnat. Hahaha.”_ Yeah, right, even more so with the topic we just went over. Anyway, they’re from the city, I probably ran into them at a store or gym, and they probably helped me grab something from a high place. That happened a lot, because of my height being barely at the five-foot-two mark. I mean, to me, these men could count as giants, while I was a what they referred to as “fun sized”, don’t see why though, it’s not fun being down here.

_“Oh, come on, for the love of six, I just need to grow a pair of lady balls! Just ask them, it’s not like they bit me or something. They seem like decent young men, not daemon in human form! Just spit out the damn question, Kassandra!”_

“Hey, random question, but did I ever run into you two?” I said looking at the blond and then the black haired boy. “I’m sorry I know it’s odd, it’s just I feel like I’ve seen you two before,” I said with a nervous laugh, then sigh.

They looked at me for a moment, but then the blond nodded. “Yeah, I think we went to the same school!” He said with a big smile. That made sense then, because I had attended a normal schooling, though I didn’t talk to many people. I probably had a class with them at one point. The black-haired boy shrugged, though kind of smirked a bit. Seemed his mood had lifted, even in the slightest.

“Thank you, I apologize, it was just going to bug me. I have rather poor memory with certain things sadly.” I said with a smile. “I must thank you though for coming to see if I was okay. By the way, my name is Kassandra, it’s nice to meet you, boys.”

They nodded, the blond the first to speak. “I’m Prompto! Nice to meet you, again!” He said with a giggle. The more I was around him, I faintly recalled his energy in my classroom. How I wanted to get close to it but was too shy to even say hello.

The formal one spoke next, bowing slightly in a gentlemen kind of way. I felt my face flush at the act, the ways of being polite seemed dead, so being given it was a tad of a shock. “Ignis Scientia, a pleasure miss Kassandra.”

The giant in the back spoke next, it was the first I heard him speak to me since my melt down, but I could see why he had been reading a book. I wondered what it was about? “Gladiolus, nice to meet ya’ missy.” A smile on his face and giving me a wink. I smiled, he seemed like a nice guy…even though he could probably step on me. Prompto looked slightly ticked, and all I could do was tilt my head. Did I do something?

Finally, the last boy spoke up. “Noct, nice to meet you.” I smiled and nodded my head and looked to the child as she began to cry. I laughed and turned to the boy.

“I should make sure she’s okay, and once again, thanks. I hope you do what you have to, just stay safe, okay?” I said with a smile, to see them give me a nod and go back to their table. And picking up the child and grab a napkin, gently tabbing her back to burp her. This would take a while, and I still needed to find a place to sleep.

Once I was sure the gas was out I saw the boys were out talking to some pretty lady. She had grease on her, so I guess she was the mechanic around here, though how she worked in too little clothes left me stumped. Wasn’t she worried her breast would come out of her shirt…jacket…bra? What did it classify under? I wasn’t good with clothes, I was good at art, and I dressed the part. Meaning…well, nothing matched when I wore clothing.

Getting up I went up to the counter with the child and smiled. The jumpy cook was startled for a bit but calmed down. “I hate to bother you, but do you know if there is somewhere I can stay for the night around here, sir?” He nodded and told me about the caravan being open, and that is was only 30 Gil. Or if I had camping equipment I could go to a campsite. But it was too late, and I was ready to hit the sack. I gave him my thanks and made my way to the caravan bags and child in tow and making sure to pay the fee before heading inside. I placed out things down and made a small nest of blankets to act as a bed for the child. I then closed the blinds and locking the door, I took my clothes off, setting them in a pile to wash in the morning with the other things when I took a shower. Then laying on the bed, a sigh escaped my lips, and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did another chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come hopefully, thanks for reading!~

**Author's Note:**

> Please know if I do continue this, I will get to the boys, but I wanted to give a feel for our lovely protagonist. More will be given later, but I do have a design already for her. Also this will be a sort of love story, though I'm unsure of which boy yet. I might make a poll, or see where my writing takes me. After a while the character can make a life of their own after all. Also tags will change with time if I do continue, just a heads up.
> 
> Once again, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. And have an amazing day!~


End file.
